In line with development of functions of electronic devices, technologies for using SIMs, which can store various kinds of user information, are drawing attention. An electronic device may have a SIM, in which various kinds of information can be stored, and thereby perform NFC (near-field communication) with a reader. For example, a user can use the SIM of his/her electronic device, in which payment information and the user's personal information are stored, as means for paying traffic fees and credit card charges and as various types of user authentication means, simply by tagging readers.